


Another View

by RougeKnox



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marriage Story (2019) Fusion, F/M, marriage story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeKnox/pseuds/RougeKnox
Summary: This is my first time writing a fan fiction on here, it’s a one shot. So I see a lot of third person, or even first person, and also third person omniscient views. I thought it would be interesting to write in the third person view of Henry and what he sees-the child of Charlie, and Nicole Barber after their divorce. Seeing his dad with you, and seeing him smile for the first time in a long time, and how Charlie interacts with you from the eyes of Henry. It’s just an idea. Enjoy. (:TW: Minor Burns, Divorce
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Henry Barber (Marriage Story)/You, Marriage story - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Another View

**Author's Note:**

> After the divorce Henry sees you and his dad happy, his smile wider than ever, his laughter light even his stops sounded lighter since you came into the boy's life.

New York was cold, and grey and overcast shone on the city. As Henry sat in the backseat of his dad’s car his arm on the window his hand on his cheek looking outside the window. The brownstone’s and tree’s outlined in cement and fencing passing by. Henry turned his head to look up at the front seat, Charlie and Y/N were having a conversation the smile bright on Charlie’s face as you told the story. Henry observed the smile that he hasn’t seen on his father in a long time, you both look at each other while he drives for a second admiring the other person's smile, as Charlie looks back at the road. “Hey, dad?” Henry calls from the back seat causing Charlie to bend over to look at the rearview mirror. ”Yeah honey?” He asks as Henry watches his dad reaction the mirror only showing his eyebrows and eyes. “I’m hungry.” Henry says, his tone of voice whining. Charlie looks at Y/N and glances from the corner of his eyes at Henry. “Can you wait until we get home buddy, we’re almost there.” Charlie retorted. Henry nodded, watching his dad’s reaction soften the car went silent as the only noises were the car honks and pedestrians on the sidewalk. Henry looked up at Y/N massaging his dad’s shoulder as he drove. “Hey Y/N?” Henry asks, as Y/N looks at Charlie before turning. “Yeah bud?” smiling at the little boy whose face lit up every time she talks to him. “What are we having for dinner?” he asks again. This time Y/N shrugs, not knowing the answer. “What are you in the mood for?” Y/N tries querying it out of him. Asking Henry, or Charlie what they wanted for dinner seemed like the biggest chore in the world. Henry shrugs, looking at you with his hands up, as Charlie put the heel of his hand upon the wheel in the same position. Y/N thinks about what’s in the refrigerator at home, you have pizza dough, and the leftover sauce y/N and Charlie made during the date night you had when Henry spent the night at a friend’s house the mozzarella cheese. You finally come to the conclusion of homemade pizza. “What about pizza?” asking before Charlie leans his head up. “That sounds like a good idea doesn’t it? You can decorate your own how does that sound?” Charlie’s deep voice deemed. Henry nods. “Sounds like fun.” He says as he watches Charlie’s hand move Y/N’s knee squeezing it before putting it back on the wheel. 

His dad had never seemed happier, sometimes Henry would walk down the stairs at the brownstone seeing Y/N sitting on his father’s lap his hands on her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. The laughter of them being in love and happiness filled the atmosphere of the house which Henry hadn’t felt since the divorce he used to lay in his bed underneath the covers muffling the screaming coming from his mother and father. But, Y/N and Charlie hardly fought maybe over a stage prop that didn’t seem decade appropriate, the yelling usually ensued with laughter at the end knowing they were laughing at something stupid, over a rotary phone. The house was a mixture of Y/N’s and Charlie’s taste, the walls filled with contemporary art Y/N had brought back from a friend on the upper east side, and Charlie loved them.

_They celebrated Henry’s 7th birthday downstairs, Y/N helping Henry bake and decorate his cake, after the phone call from Nicole, he had fallen asleep reaching up for Y/N when he had fallen asleep on the armchair. His head in the crook of her neck as she held him after Charlie had told him he could stay up. Charlie waiting at the top of the stairs to carry Henry into his room, tucking him in as they both kissed his head._

Charlie parked near the curb in front of their house, turning off the ignition opening his door, and inspecting the road to be clear of traffic before walking to the other side to let his son out of the car seat. “Hold my hand.” Charlie ordered as Henry grabbed his hand running to the corner of the street before running across it hopping onto the sidewalk. Y/N running on the other side of Henry, his dad tugging the neckline of his sweater before getting the keys out of his pocket. Y/N straightening out henry’s toboggan Henry laughing swatting her hands away, Charlie looks over admiring the scene from his girlfriend and son thanking god that he found her when he was in such turmoil, grieving the marriage he thought would never end. Grieving the feelings of love he lost for Nicole, feeling guilty that he knew he loved Y/N since the moment he first met her. 

While making the pizza, you warned Henry that the pizza was still hot as he tried to touch the pan, you heard the wince, and then the cries from him. You and charlie popped up, running to him, as you scooped Henry up from the waist Charlie turns on the cold water as you put henry's hand under the running water. "We told you it was hot baby." Charlie's voice sympathizing. Henry didn't show eye contact. "I was hungry." His voice was small. You push Henry's dark hair back, Henry looks up at you. "I'm sorry Y/N." He says, your eyes pace his wide anticipating ones. You put him down, patting his back you laugh. "Go sit down, I'm sure it's cooled off by now." Henry runs past his dad, as Henry sits at the table he views his dad looking down at Y/N with a smile leaning down to kiss her, her hands on the inside of his elbows. Smiling against each other lips she turns from the embrace, as Charlie wraps his arms around her waist kissing her cheek as she pulled a pizza cutter from the drawer walking over to the counter where the pizza laid. Charlie walked over to the table with one of the pizzas before sitting down before ruffling Henry's hair his hand on the side of his head as Charlie kissed his son's head. Y/N walks putting the slice in front of Henry. 

Later that night the three of you sit on the floor playing monopoly, Henry watches the frustrated face of his father losing to Henry, not leaving like before but instead putting a hand down his face praising his son for winning, Charlie was changing for the better, because of you. Of course. 


End file.
